


A crow will not peck out the eye of another crow

by gingerspice547



Series: Dearly beloved [1]
Category: Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts, RWBY
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Body Dismorphia, Body Horror, Body Modification, Compulsive lying, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Heavily implied riku replica/namine, Human Experimentation, I swear there’s only one rwby character, Insomnia, Kidnapping, Manipulation, Nobody knows, Norting, Other, Rikurep and Riku are basically twins, Semi-kh3 compliant, Torture, angst with a semi-happy ending, but only for two of those, dad jokes, dont worry he woke up, hinted Isa/lea or axel/saix, hinted Sora/kairi, kingdom hearts - Freeform, like 5 oc’s but there all siblings/parents, most of these scaring looking tags only come up like once or twice, ok I lied maybe 4 times, which ones the evil one?, will update as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-11-26 00:05:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18173204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerspice547/pseuds/gingerspice547
Summary: End of bbs to beginning of dream drop distance but from isa and lea’s point of view. This includes but isn’t limited to their time in organization 13 and the lead up to the “end” of their friendship. There are also special chapters from other characters pov’s.Updated everyone in awhile in chunks of 7 chapters over a weekFollow me on tumblr at ACWNPOTEOAC for updates on when a chunk of Chapters is coming!





	A crow will not peck out the eye of another crow

Introduction: To whatever damage

Prologue: From without (chapters 1-5)

Part 1: Without hope, without fear (chapters 6-37)

Interlude: From the deepest crest

Part 2: Who Guards the Guradians? (Chapters 38-83)

epilogue: From sunrise to sunset (chapters 84-88)

Abolition: To the light

**Author's Note:**

> If you thought this was a real chapter, you were wrong.


End file.
